You Belong With Me
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: After four years after college, Inuyasha Takahashi is reunited with his old crush Kagome Higurashi who is living his dream of being a professional singer! But with Kagome's rememberance of previous events and her new relations make Inuyasha lose his love?
1. Party in the USA

You Belong With Me

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1

Inuyasha Takahashi sighed as he walked through the doors of his office and sat down. He had just graduated from college, a miracle might he add, and now he was working with his best friend, Miroku Houshi, at his family's company; as secretaries.

He was not too pleased about the position or the job, he wanted to be a musician. He told his mother about it and she told him to follow his dreams, but his brother and father thought he should work for the company.

So to compromise, he took a job as a secretary and he still practiced his songwriting and guitar playing. He still dreamed of making it big, but it was near impossible for a simple boy from California to make it big in music.

He looked up to see an old friend of his and Miroku's, Sango Kuwashima. She had been offered a job as a manager for a singer a couple months ago, but Sango never gave any details to the woman's identity.

Sango smiled and walked up to Inuyasha's desk and leaned forward, "So how are things?" she asked casually. Inuyasha sighed, "Boring as usual,"

Sango at this point was smiling like an idiot, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Why are you all smiley?" She pointed at the phone, "Call up Miroku and tell him to make some excuse to leave early! Hurry!"

Inuyasha seemed confused but picked up the phone, "Yo Miroku, yeah, Sango's here telling me to tell you to make up some excuse to get of work early.....okay.....you are there already?..........yeah we'll meet you there..later."

He hung up the phone and looked at Sango, "he told me he's at the Silver Dragon and wants us to meet him there." Sango gasped, "He's at the club already? Well come on let's go, doesn't you shift end now?" Inuyasha nodded, "Keep your pants on I'm coming."

During the time he was being dragged out of the building he was wondering what was getting his friends all frazzled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Silver Dragon was packed as usual, they took a seat at one of the tables close to the stage that was set up in the middle of the stage. Inuyasha sat and stared at his giddy friends, "Okay, what's going on?"

Sango looked at Miroku and got an approving nod from him, she turned and faced Inuyasha, another large grin spread across her face, "You remember Kagome Higurashi right?"

Inuyasha's stomach did a flip flop, us course he remembered Kagome, he had had a crush on her since the sixth grade. But after they had finished high school she had gone off to a different college then them and they hadn't seen her since. And Inuyasha never had the chance to tell her how he felt.

"Yeah, why?" The duo smiled as some of the lights dimmed and their other 'friend' Koga walked up on stage, "Hey everyone!"

A small portion of the crowd cheered, Inuyasha just groaned. "I've got a special treat for you guys tonight! I present to you all, Kagome Higurashi!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the name, he watched in awe as a beautiful young woman walked onto the stage and smiled, "Hey everyone, this song was the first from my album Breakout."

The guitar started in the background as Kagome began to sway then she leaned forward and her beautiful voice came in,

_**I hopped off the plane at LAX, with a dream and my cardigan**_

_**Welcome to the land of fame access, woah, am I gonna fit in?**_

_**Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time**_

_**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**_

_**My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**_

_**Cause when the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay-Z song was on**_

_**And the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away**_

_**Nodding my head like yea, moving my hips like yea**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song ya know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Yea! It's a party in the USA, yea it's a party in the USA**_

Inuyasha was transfixed, this girl he knew in sixth grade, the one who never sang or got into a talent show was now a professional singer!

_**Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's looking at me now**_

_**Like who's that chick that's rocking kicks, she's gotta be from outta town**_

_**So hard with my girls not around me, it's definitely not a Nashville party**_

_**Cause all I see are Stilettos, I guess I never got the memo**_

_**My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**_

_**Cause when the DJ dropped my favorite tune and a Britney song was on**_

_**And a Britney song was on, and a Britney song was on**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away**_

_**Nodding my head like yea, moving my hips like yea**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, and ya know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Yea! It's a party in the USA, yea it's a party in the USA**_

Inuyasha was ready to jump in pure joy, he didn't want her to stop singing, she was excellent, and she laughed and smiled the entire time. Never once not enjoying herself.

_**Feel like I've been on a flight (on the flight)**_

_**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)**_

_**Something stops me every time (every time) **_

_**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away**_

_**Nodding my head like yea, moving my hips like yea**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, ya know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Yea! It's a party in the USA, yea it's a party in the USA**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away**_

_**Nodding my head like yea, moving my hips like yea**_

_**So I put my hands up they're playing my song, ya know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Yea! It's a party in the USA, yea it's a party in the USA!**_

Inuyasha was the first one up and clapping as soon as the music ended. Her eyes scanned the audience until they came to rest on the lone clapper. When she spotted him a huge smile broke out across her face and the rest of the audience joined in.

The lights came back on and Kagome had disappeared behind the curtain. Inuyasha felt his heart fall and his shoulders slumped as he sat back down in his chair. Sango eyed him but she said nothing.

Suddenly, two small hands covered his eyes and a small giggle came from behind him, "Guess who?" Inuyasha smirked and tapped a finger on his chin, "I know that voice, what was it Magome, Sagome, Tagome, Yagome....?"

Another giggle came from behind him, "Try _K_agome." He decided to go a little farther, "Kagome, do I know a Kagome?" This earned him a playful slap on his shoulder, "You jerk!"

He smiled and stood, he met the stormy sea eyes of his beloved Kagome. He held open his arms, "Kagome...."

She dove into his arms and held onto him as tightly as possible, "I missed you so much!" Inuyasha felt his heart swell with pride, _at least she missed me._

Kagome pulled back enough to see his face and smiled, "And I have a surprise," she turned to Miroku and Sango and smiled brightly, "I want you guys to join the band."


	2. Hojo Yamaguchi

You Belong With Me

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2

"I want you guys to join the band."

All eyes in the group were as wide as saucers, Kagome shuffled her feet and blushed a bit, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Inuyasha smiled and hugged her again, "I'm in, what about you guys?"

Sango smiled, "Well I'm already your manager Kagome," The boys spun and looked her straight in the eye, "WHAT?!" Sango smirked, "Kagome was the woman who hired me, she was mystery client."

Inuyasha was practically fuming, "You mean you've been in communication with Kagome and never told us?! Do you know how much I missed having my best friend around?!" After the words came from his mouth, he turned _bright _red.

Kagome smiled, then she frowned with realization, "And you were in communication with Inuyasha?! Trust me, the music career is nothing without true friends!" Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

She sighed then regained her composure, "I know, but I wouldn't mind a female back-up and guitarist....." she ventured. That got Sango's attention, then she frowned, "Then who will.....?"

Kagome pointed towards a man walking into the Silver Dragon, "You guys remember my cousin Shippo Yukino?" Said man walked over to the group and smiled, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet all of you."

Kagome turned to Miroku, "And Miroku, I have a special, dark purple guitar at home with no one to use it......" Miroku jumped up, "I'm in!" The group laughed and Kagome sighed, "Just like old times....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the group arrived at Kagome's house, well, mansion; they were amazed. Sango was transfixed to the Greek pillars and the guys were staring at all the windows, meaning rooms!

Kagome hopped out of the limo, "Come on guys! I'll show you your rooms." They followed the girl into the house and were equally as amazed with the inside as they were the outside. Everything was so simple yet elegant, white and beige covered most the walls and a large chandelier hung atop the living room from the second floor.

Kagome smiled and sighed as one of the young children tried to lift one of her friend's suitcases. She walked over to the child and ruffled her hair, "Rin dear, you don't have to do work remember? You're here to stay, how could I make my own god daughter work?"

The group was stunned silent, Inuyasha was the first to speak, "Is that......?" Rin looked around and then spotted Inuyasha, she smiled brightly, "Uncle!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, though she was so short she was only able to hug his legs.

Kagome chuckled then looked at Sango and Miroku, "Hey I need to talk to Inuyasha real quick, Myoga will show you to your rooms," she snapped her fingers, "Myoga!" As quickly as he was called, a large, well built man came over and picked up the bags, smiling at the new band mates, "Right this way,"

Miroku and Sango both disappeared behind a door following Myoga and then Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, "Yeah, you guessed it, that's your niece Rin." Inuyasha picked up the girl and hugged her close, then frowned, "But why is she here?"

Kagome's face fell, "Kimiko died about three months ago, Sesshomaru and her had appointed me the god mother of Rin and when Kimiko died, Sesshomaru left, he went back to Japan, leaving her here with me. Apparently, the fact that she was adopted by Kimiko he felt no fatherly instincts and just left."

Inuyasha growled, "The bastard!" Kagome hissed, "Rin don't listen to Uncle Yasha's bad language, okay?" Rin bounced in Inuyasha's arms, "Okay momma!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and Rin jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and skipped into the next room.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, "Momma?" Kagome shuffled her feet, "She started calling me that about a month ago, I never really realized that she did it so much." A small smile broke out on his face, he strode forward and hugged again, "My, my Kagome, I leave you for four years and you become a motherly figure."

She giggled, "You silly, I'm still the fun Kagome that I was in college, just when Rin isn't around." He smiled and kissed her head, "I missed you bud." she hugged him tightly, "I missed you too."

Then there was a knock on the door, Kagome broke away from Inuyasha and peered towards the door as a butler opened it. Miroku and Sango descended from their rooms and came down the stairs as the butler called for Kagome. She ran to the door and a squeal was heard from the doorway, Inuyasha and the others walked forward to see what the deal was.

What they saw was Kagome embracing a young man, roughly Inuyasha's age, and practically jumping up and down. She pulled back and stood on her tiptoes, touching her lips to his in a soft kiss. Inuyasha could've sworn he felt his heart break as she pulled back and looked at her staring friends, she smiled.

"Guys, this is Hojo Yamaguchi, my boyfriend."


	3. Fearless

You Belong With Me

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3

"Guys this is Hojo Yamaguchi, my boyfriend."

The group was stunned silent, Inuyasha's hands were so tightly balled up his nails dug into his palms drawing a small amount of blood. He wasn't mad, nope not furious either, jealous and heart-broken.

He had hoped he could come here to live his dream and try to make Kagome his, only one part of this was happening from the looks of it. Hojo smiled and waved at everyone, Rin peeked her head in the room and smiled brightly when she spotted Hojo, "Hojo!"

Said man smiled and opened his arms as the laughing girl ran into them and squealed as she was spun in the air and balanced on his hip, he tapped her nose, "Have you been good to Kagome munchkin?" She giggled and smiled, "Yes," He beamed and placed the girl down and watched her dart to her uncle.

Inuyasha was disgusted with this man already, he dared touch _his _niece! But he disregarded it as Hojo whispered something in Kagome's ear, causing her to smile even wider than before. She looked him in the eye and quirked an eyebrow, "Can I see it?"

Hojo smiled and handed her a piece of paper with a lot of writing on it. She looked at the group and ushered them into another room. Inuyasha followed and was stunned by the room they entered. It was a recording studio, _in her house!_

She walked over to the piano and poked at a key for a moment them she smiled at the group and began to sing from the paper.

_**There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car**_

_**And ya know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot, yeah, oh yeah**_

Her voice never failed to amaze him, it was soft yet strong and passionate.

_**We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absentmindedly making me want you**_

The piano melody began to pick up and Inuyasha decided to help, he picked up a guitar and walked over to the piano. He pulled a stool over and looked over the music and began to play along, and beautiful smile broke out on Kagome's face as she continued to sing.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

Inuyasha felt himself getting caught up in the song and quietly helping her along in the chorus. He was so concentrated on the song and guitar, he missed the longing that flashed in Kagome's eyes before she continued.

_**So baby drive slow, til we run outta road**_

_**In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here**_

_**In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me**_

_**In this moment now, capture it remember it**_

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_, **_uh oh _**

The piano stopped and Inuyasha continued with the guitar going with the music, he noticed Kagome's eyes were closed and she was swaying slightly to the guitar's melody and sound. Eventually she opened her eyes and sang as the guitar sped up.

_**Well you stood there with me in my door**_

_**Wave me hand, shake I'm not usually this breathless**_

_**You pull me in and I'm a little worried**_

_**It's the first kiss it's flawless, really something**_

_**It's fearless, oh ohh oh yea**_

Inuyasha watched as she began to mess around with the piano again and locked her eyes with him as she sang the next part.

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless, uh ohh, oh yea**_

The piano stopped and he watched as he faded out the guitar and she exhaled slowly. She met his eyes and smiled softly, she opened her mouth to say something then, "Kagome you were wonderful I knew you'd love it!" She sighed, "Yup I'm truly, fearless."


End file.
